Hear Me
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Never before had he heard his rival speak and perhaps he'll never hear it again. An insane warning that comes too late... Waking up with it forgotten. LeafGreen


It had been six years since he had last seen her. His rival, his worst enemy, the only trainer he could never defeat. Leaf.

She looked a bit like she did when they had been kids. The same messy, brown hair and wide, dark blue eyes. Not to mention the worn out clothing and dorky hat. She really needed a new style... Even her pretty form couldn't make up for her fashion-Pretty form? She didn't have a pretty form. She was Leaf, his butt-ugly rival with the missing teeth and the too-quiet way of dealing with things.

She never talked. Not once had he heard her voice... She _had_ to be mute. He jumped at the chance to defeat her. "Hey, remember me?" Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped slightly. She almost looked cute with-No, she could never look cute. He replayed the incident when she had been fighting Team Rocket and fell from a cliff, twisting her arm so that it had bent back unnaturally. Not cute.

She gave him a tiny nod and pulled out her pokeball. A battle? Ha! He'd win this time. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear anything so she must of just been doing it for effect. Feh, he'd show her how much better he'd gotten and she'd realize it didn't ma-A Lucario? But they were uber rare....

"I'll beat ya' and then you can tell me why you've never talked to me before. I mean, you could even write or use sign language... Whatever." He let out his Marowak. "Earthquake should crush it."

He watched her lips form a tight line before she shifted and her pokemon magically heard her like it always did. And then, just as the Lucario fainted, it released a freakin' Water Pulse, knocking out Marowak. The next pokemon she let out was Charizard. Not this again?

"Blastoise!" A small and almost unnoticeable glimmer of sadness flashed across her face. Why? He doubted it was because he had the type advantage. "HydroPump!" He missed, but just barely... And then a SolarBeam flew out and hit Blastoise right in the chest. Instant KO. How? How did she beat him so easily? She won again, after destroying his other pokemon.

And once again, she did it without uttering a word.

He was the champion of Kanto, he had trained for years, he had destroyed all others... All of them but her. For a moment, he found it almost like fate. His fate. Their fate. The thought brought a strange feeling in his stomach but it didn't have to do with the thought of the girl-Just that it seemed she was destined to beat him at everything!

Then, her lips were moving again. She looked so sad, as if-"...Green."

Her voice was husky. Husky but he decided he still liked it. Forgetting he was supposed to hate her, he moved forward to hear it more clearly. "Yeah?"

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, some form of a blush spreading across her cheeks though it was faint. "...can hear me?" He nodded, his hair brushing against hers. "I... hard to..." Her sighs and almost silent words had him drawing back to where he could see her moving her mouth without sound. "...not mute... controls..."

He couldn't understand what was happening but her tiny frown and disconnected words brought... Worry? Was he worried for his rival? He hated her! He... He stopped himself before he could even begin an inner rant when he noticed her writing something down on a piece of paper, her face pinched up as if in pain.

_I have no control. I win but not always. You don't remember when you won because it's been erased-I couldn't go on unless I defeated you... It kept going back. You sometimes said the same speech ten times because she-I-they wouldn't give up. I can't ewiorbrerboi talk to you because. because. eirbeuiwerwubiwier I am not. Not a. In. No. Help me._

He took the note, splattered ink and strange scribbles and all and stared at Leaf. Was she insane? Was winning too much for her? Then again, it explained why she always won. And could never talk.

"Who are they or she or-"

She shook her head and, choking, managed to gasp out, "Shouldn't have. Control. It's why I can..." He waited for her to finish but she seemed unable to continue. Her eyes filled with pain, Green realized he didn't know what to think anymore. "Think we're... game." She tried again, "Think... just..."

Licking his lips, he asked, "Think we're just a game?" She nodded. "What kind of game?" She shook her head and made small, strange gestures with her hand. "Video game?" Another nod. "You're insane."

Her face fell, the hope he hadn't noticed died in her eyes. Then, in her messy, panicked writing, she wrote: _I might disappear soon. I was able to do what I wanted for a while-after I beat you. After two years I could do. Might disappear. Was found again. Bye._

He shook his head and reached, ready to grab her and demand she explain better. But... His fingers slid right through her and he saw numbers. Fading numbers. With a sad smile, she whispered, "...love...Green..."

And then, she was gone.

* * *

"_...love...Green..."_

Tyler woke up feeling sad and tried to remember his dream. Nothing. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of bed. Like it mattered-he was starting his journey today. He'd show that stupid Kate! The idiotic girl couldn't do anything right... Well, he thought that. At the moment, he couldn't remember anything about her accept what she looked like and rival.

Oh well, he'd remember later. And why did he want to call her Leaf? Shaking his head, he walked to the lab and was surprised by it's emptiness. Had his gramps forgotten? Then he came in with the idiotic girl and a sneer found it's way on Tyler's lips.

He just remembered why he hated her. She stole everything.

And the sadness, like an aftertaste from... something, vanished. After all, dreams weren't real life, they weren't important. Besides, he had other things to worry about. Like becoming champion and crushing Kate's dreams.

* * *

**Moral of the story? Lol, just think before you restart. You might just be ending a potential love. And yes, this is for LeafGreen. And... The couple is... LeafGreen. The irony. Not. Anyway, it's kind of morbid, isn't it? Or depressing... **

**Kate is Leaf with another name and Tyler is Green. And the cycle begins again. I say it was a new trainer. We'll say this is around 2012 and the kid sold the game and while it was just sitting there unused, life went on in the game and Leaf got control of herself and was able to talk and do her own stuff-travel to different regions and so on. But then someone bought it and started over.**


End file.
